


The Camouflage Kiss

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava doesn't get paid enough for this, F/F, I tried to make this historically accurate y'all, Zari knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Anonymous Asked: After a mission, they have to clean up themselves. But the camouflage just wont get entirely of Sara's face. Ava has to help.Basically Ava needs help with a complicated anachronism, so she calls up her chainsaw and they work together to fix things.





	The Camouflage Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic of 2018 so yay! This fic was written from a prompt that was sent to me on tumblr, so if you have any ideas, you can send them to me @sanvers-deserved-better. I truly love writing for AvaLance, and I'm glad you guys enjoy my writing!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other AvaLance fics.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think :) Enjoy!

Ava Sharpe looked at the anachronism case file on her desk and pinched the bridge of her nose. It had been a long, hard, week and this was the cherry on top of it all.

A level 4 anachronism in which a wild abolitionist had been misplaced two years in the past to April 14, 1965. The abolitionist in question, Adam Hockner, is now trying to kidnap John Wilkes Booth before he gets a chance to shoot Lincoln, and now Ava is in charge of fixing this by essentially freeing the man who killed the man who some consider one of the greatest Americans to ever live.

Ava knew what she needed to do, but she didn’t want to do it. This was the type of problem that required a chainsaw. Luckily, or unluckily, she knew the perfect chainsaws for the job.

The agent sighed as she picked up the no longer voice-activated communicator and used it to dial the Legends.

Just as she had expected, Ava was greeted by the smug expression of Captain 

Sara Lance.

“Yes?” asked Sara. 

“We need your help working on an anachronism in 1865.” Ava said

“Well, isn’t that crazy? The Time Bureau can’t handle an anachronism by themselves.”

Ava rolled her eyes “It’s not that we can’t handle it, it’s that we need a chainsaw, so are you guys helping us or not?”

Sara tilted her head “What’s the magic word?”

Ava didn’t get paid enough for this. 

The Agent sighed “Will you and your team please help us?”

Sara smiled. “Thank you, and we will Actually, we’re already on it. We heard about this one about 20 minutes ago and we already have a plan in action. Would you care to join us?”

Ava was dumbfounded by the Captain’s remarks, and Sara could tell.

“I’ll be there in 4 seconds.” Ava replied, and with that, she hung up the phone.

Sara smiled at herself, satisfied with the conversation.

Moments later, Ava walked through a portal and into the Captain’s office

“What’s the plan?”

The plan was fairly simple. 

Mick will pose as a local. He’ll infiltrate John Wilkes Booth’s favourite bar and ask around for information.

Nate and Ray will make sure Lincoln goes to the play on April 14, 1865.

While this was all going on, Ava and Sara will go to the place Booth was being held by Adam Hockner and remain hidden while they gather information. Then, they free the murderer and kidnap him, as well as their abolitionist anachronism. 

The pair will then zap the memories of Booth, as well as Adam and load them into the ‘borrowed’ horse-drawn carriage that will be driven by Zari and Amaya. 

The team will return their captives to their rightful homes, John Wilkes Booth won’t remember being kidnapped, and Adam Hockner won’t remember anything about the future he isn’t supposed to.

The mission doesn’t end here, however, because the Legends need to make sure Abe gets shot at the theatre. To do this, all of the Legends (plus Ava) will go undercover as wealthy townsfolk enjoying the play. This way, if something goes wrong and Booth doesn’t show up, they can assassinate Lincoln themselves and frame Booth

It wasn’t the most ethical of plans, but this was only the worst case scenario.

Mick had talked to the townsfolk and concluded that Booth was being held captive in an empty field surrounded by trees just a few miles south of Washindton D.C.

Ava and Sara got into their camouflage gear and crouched behind a bush in the field that Booth was being held captive.

Both women were wearing dark green and brown uniforms that left no skin exposed. On their faces was a face paint that was a mixture of green and brown hues.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise coming from the field. Booth was tied up on the ground and Hockner was hovering above him holding a gun in his trembling hand.

“How the hell did you know about my plan?” croaked Booth. He had definitely been beat up by Hockner, maybe even knocked out.

“D-doesn’t matter.” stuttered Adam “What matters is that I kill you before you can do anything.”

Sara slowly stood up from her crouched position.

“What are you doing?!” Ava whisper-shouted.

“Trust me.” Sara whisper-shouted back.

The captain crept with incredible speed and stealth that could only be achieved by a trained assassin.

She waited until she was less than a foot behind Hockner. Then, before either man could react, she whipped out the mind-wiping gun Ava had given her and she zapped them, rendering the two men unconscious.

Sara held the barrel of the phaser up to her lips and blew out an imaginary fuse, looking back at Ava with a sly expression that caused the agent to blush under her many layers of face paint.

They were running out of time, so the two women grabbed the motionless bodies and dragged them to the street where Zari and Amaya were waiting for them.

Trying to fit everyone into the relatively small carriage was a challenge. It was tight, but it worked.

Zari and Amaya were up front, and Ava and Sara were next to each other in the back, the unconscious men lying on the floor.

Since a dirty camouflage uniform isn’t considered “theatre attire” Ava and Sara pulled off their camo-suits to reveal elegant ballgowns.

Ava used the camo-shirt to wipe the paint off of her face, and Sara attempted to do the same. 

Ava looked at her reflection in a puddle of water the carriage moved passes, and she came to the conclusion that she was good to go.

When the Agent looked over at Sara, she noticed that her counterpart hadn’t been as successful in cleaning off her face.

“You’ve got a little something…” Ava said, gesturing to a green area of Sara’s left cheek.

Sara grabbed her discarded camo-shirt and scrubbed at the area Ava had indicated.

She could tell by the look on Ava’s face that she still hadn’t gotten it off, so she tried again and scrubbed harder. Still nothing.

“Here, let me help you.” offered Ava as she grabbed her own shirt from the carriage floor and pressed it against the captain’s cheek. 

By now, the two women’s faces were inches apart and the stain was long forgotten. Ava and Sara looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the whole world.

Sara looked down at Ava’s lips and time seemed to freeze as Ava leaned forward to close the gap.

The kiss was slow, but passionate and they were lost in it. So lost, that they felt as if they were the only ones in the rickety carriage.

The perfect moment was abruptly interrupted when a voice from the front seat yelled “Gayyyyyyyyy!!”

The two women didn’t even need to look up to recognize the owner of the voice, Zari Tomaz.  
Everyone in the carriage, excluding the unconscious captives, laughed at the remark.

Sara looked at Ava and Ava sighed a happy sigh. The agent put her arm around 

Sara and the assassin cuddled up to her.

Zari and Amaya exchanged a look that said “Awww.” and a calming warmth filled the hearts of the passengers in the carriage as they all, quite literally, rode off into the sunset.


End file.
